<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indulgere by April_lama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376230">Indulgere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama'>April_lama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>·剧作家x演员，年上，年差9岁不变<br/>·伪渣受预警，不喜勿进<br/>·鸡血产物，短小一发完</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>张若昀/刘昊然</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indulgere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    张若昀回到家的时候，不出意料地，家里没有人。<br/>    他是一个新秀剧作家，昨天上演的话剧是他最新的作品，而他把剧中那个分量最重的角色毫不犹豫地交给了刘昊然来演绎——他的情人是个优秀的年轻演员。<br/>    演出非常成功，反响也不错，几个好友便约了他一起出去开一个小小的庆功宴。<br/>    张若昀没有拒绝，毕竟邀请的人里头有他的前辈跟交情颇深的朋友。<br/>    他们约好的地方是一家颇有名气的酒馆，张若昀原本只是想和朋友前辈们聚在一起聊聊天，顺带喝点平日里很少接触的特调酒，交流一下创作的灵感。<br/>    可他却在那家酒馆里看到了刘昊然的身影。<br/>    刘昊然刚满二十岁，正处于少年和青年的交界段，日益棱角分明的五官残留着些许少年的青涩与纯真，这种类型的长相受到不少观众的青睐，何况刘昊然是个喜欢和人打交道的性子，所以张若昀也就放任他和自己的那些朋友宿醉甚至彻夜不归。<br/>    但眼下刘昊然正跟着一群饶有成就的圈内人士喝酒，席间有人趁乱把手伸进他单薄的衣衫，而刘昊然还浑然不知地靠向对方。<br/>    张若昀的脸色顿时就暗了下来，眼神阴鸷，戾气将他整个人紧紧地裹了起来。<br/>    他当即就把喝了一半的酒重重地放在桌上，披上摆在一边的风衣外套，推开酒馆的门头也不回地走了出去。<br/>    一路上张若昀心乱如麻，他完全忘记了自己是怎么拖着空乏的身体和大脑回到家里的。<br/>    妒忌和愤怒的情绪逐渐占据了张若昀的大脑，让他心烦意乱。<br/>    他该拿一个生性浪荡的情人怎么办？<br/>    混乱不堪的思绪导致他没有察觉到门口的动静，明显喝高了的刘昊然红着一张脸靠在门口的鞋柜上脱了鞋，换上那双印着柴犬脑袋的拖鞋摇摇晃晃地走进来。<br/>    “若昀？”<br/>    屋子里只有一点落地灯的灯光，刘昊然瞥到门口多出来的一双黑皮鞋，转头叫了一声张若昀的名字。<br/>    而名字的主人正用意味不明的目光打量着他，张若昀伸手把酩酊大醉的刘昊然往自己肩头揽，然后扶着他进了书房。<br/>    刘昊然顺势坐在了写字台上，而张若昀直接把书房的门把手扭上，落了锁。<br/>    张若昀用凌厉的目光打量着刘昊然发红发烫的脸颊，刘昊然解开的衬衫领口露出的那块皮肤白皙得刺眼。<br/>    “若昀……”<br/>    刘昊然虽然喝得有点迷糊却还是感受到了有些微妙的气氛，他尝试着喊了一声，但口齿并不清楚，硬邦邦的木质桌面硌得他有点疼，张若昀便往前走了几步，把他揽在怀里。<br/>    “我今天新写了一幕戏。”张若昀的嘴角流露出笑意，“是为你量身定制的。我想跟你把它预演一下，就现在。”<br/>    “好啊。”刘昊然的语调软软的。<br/>    “首先，你在这一幕戏里的角色，是‘我’的情人。”<br/>    闻言刘昊然伸手勾住了他脖子，动作带着几分投怀送抱的意思。<br/>    “我本来就是啊。”他轻笑。<br/>    “然后，‘我’扮演的是一个性瘾者。”<br/>    “两个男人的情色主题？”刘昊然摇摇头，“你会被控告有伤风化的。”<br/>    张若昀把一根手指贴在刘昊然的唇边示意他不要出声。<br/>    “你不用问，保持安静就好。”<br/>    刘昊然照做了，这可是作为一个演员的基本修养。<br/>    “接下来……我们这么做……”<br/>    张若昀的手摸上刘昊然的衬衫扣子，一颗一颗地解开来，另一只手伸向腰间，抽开了皮带，拉链拉了一半就架不住纤瘦的胯骨，顺着腿弯掉到脚踝。<br/>    “接下来的剧情是，‘我’要求我的情人绝对服从‘我’。”<br/>    刘昊然仿佛觉得很有趣似的，配合着张若昀的动作把衣衫褪掉，脸上带着的笑容纯净得仿佛是一个情窦初开的少年——就像他的长相给人的印象。<br/>    张若昀空出一只手扯下了自己的领带，把刘昊然的手腕绑在了窗沿上，他捆得毫无章法，只是一次次加大力度，让那双骨节分明的手指变得煞白，无法动弹。<br/>    我想要你渴望我。<br/>    <br/>    张若昀的念白仿佛一剂醒酒药让刘昊然瞬间清醒了很多，动了动手想挣脱领带的束缚，双腿也像灌了铅一般难以控制，那身体面的衣服被张若昀剥掉了一大半，地面上铺满了被他们的动作扫落的纸张。<br/>    他脸上的笑容忽然凝固。<br/>    “若昀？”<br/>    刘昊然的轻声呼唤没有停止张若昀的动作，他用指尖在敏感的腿根上打着圈，很明显，刘昊然的东西在他的刺激下兴奋起来，隔着最后一层布料急切地显现出形状。<br/>    他的脑内警铃大作。<br/>    “今天……”刘昊然喘了口气，挣扎了几下，“今天我……还没有准备……”<br/>    “别分心。”张若昀掐了一下刘昊然大腿内侧的皮肤，刘昊然吃痛，还没来得及出声，对方就掐着他的下颚吻了上来。<br/>    “我还没有给你写台词，你配合我就好了。”<br/>    张若昀的指间沾满了透明的液体，除掉最后一层阻挡在他眼前的障碍，手指在隐秘的地方摩挲着。<br/>    “你知道吗？”<br/>    张若昀的嘴唇贴在刘昊然的耳边，低沉的嗓音里压抑着原始的欲望。<br/>    “性瘾者的趣味就在于，无论何时何地，都能在做爱中得到无上满足。”<br/>    “他们不满足于纯粹的肉体碰撞，他们需要的是强烈的刺激。”<br/>    张若昀强调了最后的两个字，把剩下的油脂抹在刘昊然的唇边，脸上带着仿佛被海王星操纵了的欢愉神情，刘昊然条件反射地伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，很快又被张若昀捧着脸，迫使他与自己唇齿交缠。<br/>    一股冰凉的感觉直刺身体深处，刘昊然打了个冷战，险些骂出脏话。<br/>    “听话，不可以乱动。”<br/>    张若昀顺着下颚舔吻着脖颈和锁骨，尤其钟爱锁骨中间那颗小小的痣，反复舔舐直到留下水红色的痕迹才罢休，向下舔咬着结实的胸膛，另一只手从敏感的腰部爬上来，舌尖与手指停留在胸口的敏感点上，流连反复。<br/>    感受到敏感的穴口附近有所动作，刘昊然意识到了什么，眼角余光瞟了一眼写字台上的笔筒，那一杆镶着晶石的钢笔不见了——那是刘昊然送给他的礼物，并且张若昀一直很喜欢的钢笔，此刻变成了情爱的工具，插入他的身体。<br/>    钢笔抽插带着黏糊糊的水生，体温吸走了笔杆的凉意，张若昀把它又往深处推了推。刘昊然不自觉地把双腿合拢了一些，却遭到了来自张若昀的惩罚——刘昊然的嘴唇被狠狠地咬了一下，然后张若昀终于抽出钢笔，把它丢在一边。<br/>    “这么快就受不了了？”<br/>    张若昀把领口扯得松松垮垮，脱掉裤子，举手投足优雅得就像在跳交谊舞，当他贴近刘昊然的脸，才发现刘昊然用虎牙紧紧咬着嘴唇。<br/>    “你为什么会哭呢？”<br/>    张若昀在刘昊然的耳边低声呢喃，指尖抹去眼角涌出的一点泪水。<br/>    但刘昊然即使把嘴唇咬出了血，也不肯给张若昀一个回答。<br/>    张若昀轻轻地叹了口气，伸手把打了结的领带解开，重获自由的刘昊然软绵绵地被拉进他的怀抱里。张若昀在写字台前的皮椅上坐下，调整了一下姿势，使得他们能够面对面，然后用领带蒙住刘昊然的眼睛，伸手照顾到刘昊然被冷落许久的抵在他小腹的东西。<br/>    刘昊然的呼吸变得急促起来，他只能通过接触和声音辨别爱人的动作。张若昀的每一次呼吸都像是经过了独特的锐化放大处理，从他敏感的耳道里滑过。刘昊然看不见张若昀的动作，也不知道下一个吻会落到哪里，每一次抚摸都让刘昊然浑身颤栗，仿佛全身上下的感知系统都被放大了一百倍。<br/>    张若昀的手指从他的脸颊滑到唇角，滑过锁骨和胸膛，挑逗着腰部最敏感的皮肤，最后缓慢进入那个潮湿温热的地方。张若昀知道，他已经准备好了。<br/>    当张若昀终于得以进入刘昊然的身体时，刘昊然的呻吟与喘息混乱地纠缠在一起。在这个圈子里有不少关于张若昀的尺寸问题，但无论面对多少人，张若昀都显得不以为然和漫不经心。只有刘昊然知道，那些传言有多少是真实的，又有多少是虚假的。他的身体紧紧地绞着张若昀灼热的根处，强烈的入侵感和快感一起顺着脊柱爬上大脑。刘昊然伸手揽着对方的脖子和他接着缠绵的吻，任由张若昀进入得更深。<br/>    白皙的脖颈上留下鲜红的吻痕，胸口留下淡红色的掌印，刘昊然在张若昀的冲撞下死死地咬住了他的肩膀，令对方的速度又加快了。<br/>    他们从未到达过如此疯狂的境地。在刘昊然满十八岁之前，张若昀一直强忍着内心蠢蠢欲动的念头，看着他被伙伴和陌生人拥抱，属于男人的占有欲在不断地滋长。等刘昊然终于成年，他们每一次做爱都不再收敛，转换成了绝对的疯狂。刘昊然看似是个未经人事的少年，在性方面却从来都是一个令张若昀感到满足的伴侣。<br/>    刘昊然迷迷糊糊的大脑忽然想起了劳伦斯在书中描绘到的那种疯狂的感觉。他们同时达到了高潮，刘昊然发泄在张若昀的小腹上，张若昀留在刘昊然的身体里。张若昀把自己抽出来的那一刻带出了一部分液体，好几滴落在了皮椅甚至地板上。大概有足足一分钟的时间，刘昊然伏在他的肩头，呼吸粗重。<br/>    张若昀先打起精神来，把彻底瘫软在自己怀里的刘昊然扶起来，摘掉蒙着双眼的领带，拨开被汗水沾湿的散乱的刘海，看着刘昊然的瞳孔从涣散慢慢恢复清明，通红的眼角沾着泪痕，慢慢变得干涸。<br/>    “你的剧本，完成了吗？”<br/>    刘昊然终于开口，酒精和呻吟使得他原本清澈的声线变得沙哑，带着一点委屈。<br/>    “要是让我演这种戏码，剧院给我的报酬……也太低了，如果连你都不给我足够的报酬……我……”<br/>    张若昀不说话，只是抱着他，伸手抚摸着对方的后颈，嗅着他发丝的气息，嘴唇贴着耳廓，却没有说出一个字。<br/>    越过刘昊然瘦削的肩膀，张若昀看到写字台上摊着的未完成的剧本。稿纸在他们方才做爱时被揉皱了，也被不明来路的液体打湿，变成了真正的情色主题。<br/>    他有太多话想告诉刘昊然，却不知从何说起。<br/>    “我爱你。”<br/>    他最终开口说道。<br/>    “我也需要你同样爱我。”<br/>    刘昊然闻言，抬起眼睛，凝望着对方那双跟自己相似却又不相似的眼睛。<br/>    “……好。”<br/>    刘昊然轻轻地回答他，随后安抚地吻上爱人的嘴唇。<br/>    “你想要什么，我都给你。所以，你不要害怕。”<br/>    在新一轮的情欲燃起之前，张若昀在交缠的唇齿间听见刘昊然这么说。<br/>    我也需要你。<br/>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>